Far From Reckless
by Loki's Last Breath
Summary: Hermione falls for the daughter of the most notorious death eaters in the country. Ignores most of HBP and DH. Femslash, violence and fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Far From Reckless**

I'd been watching her for months now, trailing behind those two idiots, nose in a book, rolling her eyes every time they opened their fat mouths. Bluddy Gryffindors. By rights she should have been Ravenclaw.. Poor woman. The ginger one was always gawking at her, must have just realised she was a woman, or just discovered that he had a dick in his pants as well as on his head? Who cares, he was staring at her, and she was supposed to be mine. Bastard.. Why is it she notices him staring but never me? I'm not exactly subtle, half of Slytherin must know I have a thing for her, Draco is as oblivious as they come and even he noticed. Maybe I should just give up and get myself a girlfriend instead of pining after straight women from an entirely different universe... But merlin she's pretty.

* * *

Hermione sighed and pulled her head back up from her arms, her eyes were blurred and her head was groggy. No doubt she had creases on her face from where she'd been resting on her jumper. It was bad enough finishing your work early in class, but finishing it early in Professor Bin's class? Dear merlin. You were considered a hero if you could keep your head up in that class, let alone your eyes open. She stretched and looked around, cracking her neck as she did. On the table opposite she noticed a Slytherin stretching out like a cat, her black hair was sticking out at odd angles and her face had red creases from where she'd slept on her arm. Hermione yawned while she watched the Slytherin, not entirely sure why she was still staring, but it seemed like they were the only two people alive in this bluddy room. Then Hermione realised that the girl was staring back, greenish eyes met her own hazel ones. Hermione's heart jumped and she looked away immediately.

'_Brilliant, now I'm gonna get accused of being bent after class.' _She thought to herself, mentally berating herself for getting caught staring at a Slytherin. She heard the scratching of a quill, an alien sound in this classroom, but didn't dare look around and incriminate herself more. Then she heard a fluttering and flinched as a paper swan landed on her desk. She looked around to see if anyone else was awake; they weren't. She opened the swan and stared at the spidery writing within.

_See something you like, Granger?;) _

_Ashen xx_

Hermione glared at the note, assuming thatAshen was taking the piss. She screwed it up and put it in her pocket, refusing to look at the Slytherin again. Another note fluttered onto her desk, she sighed audibly and opened it.

_I didn't mean to offend, Hermione. _

_I just wanted to say that I liked what I saw _

_xxx_

Hermione sat staring at the note for a while, not entirely sure what she was supposed to reply. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of life and the scraping of chairs.

"...Essay on the history and discovery of alchemy to be in next lesson" Professor Bin's voice droned over the muttering of students. Hermione folded the noted quickly and thrust it into her pocket, shooting the Slytherin a quick smile as she grabbed her bag and made a dash for the door.

"Hold up 'Mione!" Ron grumbled as he ambled groggily after her.

Hermione laid the two notes out on her bed, the curtains were drawn and she used her wand to illuminate the parchment. She had done her best to smooth out the first note, but it still looked battered and crumpled and the scrawled writing had smudged a little. She smiled slightly to herself as she read the girl's name. Her heart fluttered, but she ignored the feeling. She assumed it was because she wasn't used to getting attention from anyone but Ron. Ron was nice, but she couldn't see herself being anything more than friends with the red head. In fact, she couldn't see herself being with any boy right now. And she'd never considered being with a girl, it didn't repulse her, she'd just never considered it.

Ashen was sprawled out by the lake, watching the clouds dance lazily across the deep blue sky. She liked the autumn, the heat of summer bugged her and the cold of winter meant wearing ridiculously puffy clothing to stop your toes dropping off. She felt autumn was rather underrated as a season.

"Saw your little interaction with Granger earlier. So, did you ask her to meet you in the girls bathroom for a quick fuck or what?" Draco drawled, nudging Ashen in the side with his weirdly pointy boots.

"Take the stilettos off Drakey, then we'll talk. I cant believe you still let your mother shop for you, she's clearly trying to turn you queer just to piss off your father."

"At least I know who my father is." Draco teased, dropping down beside Ash.

"Touché."

"So? Spill it Lestrange! Did you get laid or what?" Ash glared at her cousin.

"That's a no then.. Yakno', that blonde one in our year is supposedly bent, why don't you try her? It's gotta be better than waiting for her to notice you, and even then she's probably too busy banging ginger to want to have a go on you." Draco smiled down at Ash, she sighed and sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Draco, we're Slytherin, half our house is blonde. Care to elaborate?"

"Er.. Well.." Draco struggled a moment, trying to describe her.

"The half blood.. One with half a tonne of bracelets around her wrists?"

"Oh you mean the one you went out with in third year and turned her queer! What did you do, show her your maggot of a dick?" Ash giggled as Draco stuttered and blushed.

"N-no! She just.."

"Face it, you turned her queer and ruined all the boys fun. Look at her now, imagine what the male population of Hogwarts is now missing out on. All because of you." Ash grinned, grabbing her bag and getting up.

"Coming Drakey?" She said in her sweetest voice. Draco mumbled insults as he stood up and followed.

Hermione had been watching Ash all week, She hadn't meant to, she felt weird getting so obsessive over a girl she'd never even spoken to. But she couldn't help staring at her whenever she got the chance. Ash had caught her a couple of times, but just smiled when Hermione realised, she didn't send any more notes. Hermione thought it might just be because they hadn't had history of magic again yet, but they were on their way there now. So maybe they might get to talk again? Or maybe Ash was just taking the piss after all.

Hermione jumped as a note hit her square in the face, she unfolded it eagerly and immediately recognised the incomprehensible hand writing.

_Single?_

Hermione picked up her quill but paused hesitantly, she glanced across at the Slytherin, who was playing with her quill absently.

_Yes._

She scrunched up the parchment and tossed it across to Ash, Hermione watched a flicker of a smile appear on ash's face as she read the note.

_Ever kissed a girl before?_

Ash flicked the note back to Hermione.

_Who says I even want to?_

Ash smiled at the note and turned to Hermione.

"The fact that you're even conversing with me does." Ash whispered, before turning back to face the front. Hermione stared, unsure of what to say, unsure of whether she actually wanted to kiss a girl. She'd thought about it the night that Ash had sent her the first two notes, she'd just wondered what her reaction would be. She didn't not like it.. But she wasn't entirely sure if she did like it. A final note fluttered onto her desk, this one wasn't scrunched up like the other, but had been enchanted like the first two.

_Meet me by the lake after dinner if you wanna find out _

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Hermione spent the rest of the day searching her mind for reasons not to meet Ash that evening. Other than the fear that it could be a very elaborate Slytherin trap, she couldn't find any other reasons not to go. She'd never know whether she liked Ash, or even just liked girls unless she went, at least if nothing came of it she might actually discover what, or who she liked. It didn't stop her stressing over it at dinner though. She could barely eat anything, her mouth and throat felt dry, and no matter how much pumpkin juice she scarfed down she couldn't get her throat to stop being so uncomfortably dry. She watched Ash the whole time, waiting for the Slytherin to get up and leave for the lake, trying to spot any signs that it may in fact be a trap. Ash noticed her staring after a while, she smiled and winked at Hermione before turning back to her food. After an agonizingly long time, Ash finally stood up, alone, and walked out of the great hall, shooting a look over at Hermione just before she stepped through the door and disappeared into the throng of students entering and leaving the hall. Hermione stood up quickly, making her excuses to Harry and Ron, she walked calmly towards the door. As soon as she knew she was out of their eyeline, however, she bolted towards the door. Flying down the steps towards the grounds, she spotted a black figure following the edge of the lake, heading towards the trees. Hermione sprinted after her, before realising that if she kept running by the time she got to Ash she would be sweaty and out of breath. Sexy. So she slowed down immediately, flattened her robes, adjusted her pony tail and walked calmly towards the spot where Ash had disappeared.

Ash flopped down in her usual spot, just on the edge of the forest. Nobody bothered venturing this far unless they were looking for her, and nobody except Hermione would be seeing her tonight. Finally, she'd actually get to talk to the girl that had plagued her thoughts and invaded her dreams for months. She wondered whether Hermione was just doing this out of curiosity, or whether she was just too polite to leave Ash alone by the lake all night and was coming to tell her that she was not in the least bit interested in kissing girls. Or just not interested in kissing Ash. Soft footsteps broke through Ash's thoughts and suddenly butterflies were swarming her insides like it was freakin' mating season or something. She didn't dare look round, just pretended that she didn't hear the girl approaching. Hermione coughed and Ash turned her head calmly, not letting the panic she felt inside her show in her expression. She smiled coolly and moved her bag out the way so Hermione could sit beside her.

"This isn't some cruel joke is it?" Hermione asked timidly, too scared to sit down, if it was a prank she needed to be able to at least try and run away.

"No, if it was a prank I wouldn't ask someone so pretty to kiss me and then not go through with it." Ash smiled, not looking at Hermione.

"Oh.." Hermione sat down beside Ash and leant back on her hands. Ash yawned and pulled out a flask and downed the contents.

"Is that alcohol?" Hermione asked, inspecting the flask.

"No, it's orange juice." Ash smiled

"No need to be sarcastic.." Hermione mumbled, Ash giggled and handed her the flask, Hermione sniffed it and smiled.

"Satisfied?" Hermione nodded and handed it back.

"Sooo..." Ash sighed, tapping her leg. Hermione grinned and edged closer to her, Ash turned to face her, staring into her eyes, deep pools of hazels and greens captivated her, she felt like all the oxygen had just left her body.

"Wow.." Ash whispered as she breathed in Hermione's unique scent, she smelt like cinnamon and.. perfection. Ash quickly closed the gap between herself and the girl she'd been longing to kiss for as long as she could remember. Hermione's lips were as perfect as they looked, she tasted faintly of pumpkin juice. Ash flicked her tongue over Hermione's lips, begging to be allowed to explore her a little more, Hermione's lips parted and Ash deepened the kiss, she could hear Hermione softly moaning into her. After what felt like an eternity they finally broke apart, Ash quickly pecked Hermione on the cheek before standing up.

"Can I see you again..?" Ash asked nervously, offering Hermione a hand up, Hermione took it and pulled herself to her feet.

"I think I'd like that." Hermione smiled, then surprised herself by pulling Ash in for another kiss. They smiled and held each other for a minute before heading back to the castle.

Hermione practically skipped back to the common room, still feeling light headed from the kiss and the butterflies.

"What's up with you, you look like you've just downed a pint and a half of fire whisky?" Ginny smiled, grabbing her friend and pulling her aside when she entered the common room beaming.

"Come with me." Hermione grinned and half dragged Ginny up the spiral staircase and into her prefect dorm room.

"Well? Spill! Who've you been getting off with then?" Ginny giggled, sitting cross-legged on the four poster bed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially not your brother, you know how he gets." Hermione begged Ginny, Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"I promise, now tell me!" Ginny grinned.

"Well.. I.. Do you know that girl in my year that always hangs around Malfoy?" Hermione asked shyly.

"..Oh dear god Hermione! A Slytherin?" Ginny gasped

"You're more worried about the fact that she's a Slytherin and not a SHE?" Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"Well that is a little shocking, but honestly? A Slytherin? You know that they're our arch nemesis, right? Or did you miss that every time you read Hogwarts A History?" Ginny teased.

"So, how was it? Did she get in your panties or what?" Ginny smirked.

"What? No! We just kissed, but it.." Hermione fell silent, trying to find the right words to describe it.

"What?"

"It was incredible. It was nothing like when I kissed Victor, it felt.. Right. She wants to see me again soon." Hermione beamed, Ginny smiled at her friend's expression, she was happy that Hermione had finally realised that there were other people besides Ron out there that are interested in her. A light tapping on the window interrupted the girl's conversation. Hermione turned round to see a black raven standing on the ledge of the window.

"That's clearly come from the dungeons, why can't Slytherins have normal pets like the rest of us?" Ginny grumbled as Hermione leaped off the bed and darted towards the window. She let the raven in and untied the letter from its leg, before giving it a small treat and letting it fly out of the window.

Hermione pulled the green silk off of the parchment and opened it.

_Hermione_

_Tonight was a million times more amazing than I ever imagined it would be._

_And I've been imagining what it would be like to kiss you for longer than I can remember._

_Ash xxx_

Hermione gasped as she read the hastily scribbled note, she couldn't imagine any body thinking about her, let alone thinking about her for months. She read the small not over and over before Ginny interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, you gonna tell me what it says?" She asked, giggling at her friends expression. Hermione handed Ginny the letter and sat down, trying to sort her head out.

"Awwwhhh! That's so cute, whoever knew Slytherin's could be capable of emotions." Ginny giggled, handing Hermione the letter back. Hermione folded it, taking great care not to crumple or ruin it.

Ash hastily scribbled Hermione a note and called Obsidian to her. The jet black raven perched itself on her arm and allowed her to tie the parchment to his leg.

"Take this to Hermione Granger." Ash whispered to the raven, before grabbing her broom and cloak and running to the common room.

"Come on Ash, can't keep Aunty Bella waiting now can we." Draco sniggered, marching out of the Slytherin common room. They darted up the steps and into the entrance hall, checking that no pesky prefects or teachers were around, they bolted for the door and sprinted down the stone steps into the grounds.

"What do you think they want this time?" Ash asked nervously, she hated it when her mum or aunt pulled them out of school at odd hours in the night to see them.

"Probably just want to lecture us about keeping up appearances and ask us if we've heard anything about what the Potter boy is up to." Draco smiled, reassuring his cousin.

"Yeah, I hope so.." Ash mumbled, mounting her broom and kicking off into the night.

Ash and Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor a little after midnight, landing just outside the gates, they dismounted their brooms and adjusted their robes.

"I hate flying long distance, I swear it does permanent damage to your bollocks." Draco complained, tugging at the front of his trousers.

"What bollocks?" Ash smiled, removing her panties from her arse and sighing with relief.

"That was a cheap shot." Draco mumbled

"Made me giggled though." Ash grinned, pushing the gates of the manor open and starting up the long drive to the Mansion.

"Ah, Draco." Lucius drawled as the two students entered the mansion.

"Father." Draco said coldly.

"Lucius." Ash greeted her uncle nonchalantly.

"Ash." Lucius returned the greeting

"Your mother is waiting for you in the drawing room Ash, Draco your mother wishes to speak with you privately in the study." Draco shot Ash a nervous look before departing up the stairs. Ash was left alone with Lucius.

"Shall we?" Lucius asked, his arm pointing towards the door to the far left. Ash nodded and walked ahead of him, opening the black oak door, it creaked on its hinges, announcing their entrance to the room. Ash looked around the drawing room, only her mother was present.

"Ash darling, nice to see you again." Bellatrix smiled her usual maniacal smile.

"Mother." Ash greeted her coolly.

"So, do you know why I have called you here tonight?" Bella asked, patting the seat beside her. Ash walked round and calmly sat down, careful to keep her posture, apart from Bella, Lucius couldn't stand people not sitting 'properly'.

"No mother." Ash answered.

"We need to have a talk about who you are planning on marrying in the future." Bella smiled, putting her arm around her daughter. Ash began to say something, but Bella shushed her.

"No, no, I already know about your.. Unconventional tastes. But that does not mean that you are not expected to marry a pure blood woman." Bella said, trying to keep her tone as serious as she could. Being a mother was hard when you were clinically insane.

"Is that all you called me here for?" Ash asked indignantly.

"Watch your tone girl." Lucius sneered. Ash held back a growl.

"No, actually I could have sent you that in a letter. What we really wanted to talk to you about was your loyalty to the dark lord." Lucius drawled, a smirk flickering across his lips when he mentioned his master.

"I have no loyalty to him." Ash said plainly. Her mother let out a guttural growl.

"What do you mean you have no loyalty to him?" Bella snarled, standing over Ash. Ash remained calm, and met her mother's gaze.

"I mean I do not worship that pale skinned, deformed maniac." Ash smirked at her mother screamed at her and slapped her square across the face.

"Now can I go?" Ash said, not allowing her face to register the blow. Bellatrix hated that her daughter could remain so cold in these situations.

"You will join the Dark Lord!" She shouted, her face just centimetres away from Ash's.

"No I will not, why would I join someone who's views are completely opposed to mine?" Ash growled, letting a flicker of anger flit across her otherwise calm face. She felt her blood boiling as she imagined what would happen to Hermione if the Dark Lord managed to gain power. Even if she had only spent one hour with the girl, she still felt a strange longing to be near her forever. Nobody, not even the all powerful Dark Lord would take that away from her. Ash stood up, and stared into her mother's black eyes. She felt her mother trying to invade her thoughts, she let her in, she pushed every memory of her longing for Hermione to the forefront of her mind, let her mother see the notes, let her mother see them kissing. And then, she fought back, she pushed her mother's legillimens back and reversed it, she invaded Bellatrix's mind. She searched through her thoughts, her memories, the pain and the insanity until she found him. The werewolf. She pulled back and ran for it, leaving her mother in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Ash glared down at her food, morning had come all too quickly and now the daylight was burning her eyes. The smell of breakfast was making her sick and the sounds of students happily chatting away was like a constant ringing in her ears, it was driving her mad. Draco looked over and noticed the sour expression on his friend's face, he grabbed a few slices of toast and then escorted her out of the hall before she managed to burn holes through the table with her eyes. Ash stormed out the hall ahead of Malfoy, knocking over a group of first years who were blocking the door. Ash gave up on classes after her first lesson, Transfiguration, had been a total disaster. Instead of transforming her parrot into a phoenix, she somehow managed to transform it into a teapot. She stormed out of the class little more than ten minutes after arriving, ditching her uniform in her dorm before grabbing a book and retreating back to her place by the lake, completely forgetting that today she had History of Magic.

Hermione watched Ash at breakfast, she didn't touch her food, just stared at her plate like it had just killed her puppy and she intended to set it alight using only her mind. The shadows under her eyes were visible from even this distance. Without warning Ash stood up and walked quickly from the hall, Malfoy tailing her cautiously. Ginny followed Hermione's gaze just in time to see the black haired Slytherin crash through a group of first year girls, sending them flying. Ginny had to stifle a giggle, not thinking her friend would see the funny side of it.

"You okay Hermione?" Ginny whispered, Hermione just nodded and bit into a slice of toast.

Hermione sat behind Ash in transfiguration, her eyes never left the girl, even when she was trying to perform the spell on her tortoise. Suddenly Ash stood up, letting her chair topple backwards, she grabbed her things and left the classroom. McGonagall ignored the disturbance and carried on with her paper work.

Hermione the rest of the day searching for Ash in every class that they shared, but she never turned up for any of them. Ash wasn't there at lunch either, or dinner. Hermione sighed, giving up on her food she left the hall and jogged down the stone steps and into the grounds. She was going to try one last place before she gave up.

Ash was sprawled out on the grass, apparently asleep. She looked peaceful, her chest rising and falling slowly. Hermione smiled and sat down beside her, watching the Slytherin sleep.

It wasn't long before Ash woke up, she stretched out as far as possible, feeling her aching bones crack in protest. Then a familiar scent hit her nostrils and she sat bolt upright, ruffling her hair nervously before turning round to see if her suspicion was true. It was. Ash smiled weakly at the perfect woman sitting next to her. As usual, a textbook was open on her lap, she was leaning back on her hands, head cocked slightly to the side as she stared and smiled at Ash. Her light brown hair fell in tamed curls around her shoulders, a stray bit of hair fell across her pale cheek, taunting Ash. She desperately wanted to brush it aside and kiss her again, but she wasn't sure if Hermione felt the same.

"I got your note last night." Hermione smiled, Ash blushed and looked away, suddenly too scared to look into those perfect eyes.

"It was sweet, thank you." Hermione said, closing her text book and shuffling closer to Ash. Ash's blush had deepened. Hesitantly, Hermione lowered her head and rested it on ash's shoulder. Ash's heart missed a beat.

"So. How long have you been imagining us kissing?" Hermione asked, grinning up at Ash. Ash smiled, kissing Hermione's head.

"A long time." Ash replied, breathing in her unique scent, it was making her head spin. Hermione took her head off of Ash's shoulder and lay down, resting her head on her bag.

"You coming?" She smirked. Ash grinned, placing her arms either side of Hermione she pinned the girl, her face hovering just millimetres away from Hermione's.

"You wish." Ash teased, nudging Hermione's face aside so she could begin gently kissing the girl's neck. Hermione gasped as Ash's soft lips touched her skin, it made her spine tingle. Ash smiled, she could feel the girls breathing become deeper, she liked it. So she gently bit down on Hermione's soft flesh. A quiet moan escaped Hermione's lips, Ash's skin tingled at the sound of it. She began gently kissing and biting every bit of exposed flesh she could see, before settling on one spot where she carefully bit and sucked Hermione's skin until a purple bruise appeared. Ash giggled as she noticed Hermione's flushed cheeks. Hermione glared and pulled Ash to her, kissing her passionately. Ash moaned as Hermione tangled her elegant fingers in Ash's hair and tugged it lightly.

It was way past curfew when the two girls suddenly realised where they were. Hermione gasped, grabbing her stuff.

"Come on! Quick! Before they close the doors!" Hermione squealed, frantically pulling on her cloak. Ash chuckled, finding it adorable. She flicked her wand and summoned her broom, within seconds she heard it zooming towards them.

"Ash! Come on!" Hermione begged, tugging Ash's sleeve. Ash smiled and caught her broom.

"Stop fussing, if I fly you to your room you won't get caught anyway." Ash smiled, mounting her broom.

"Come on." Hermione stood still, staring at the thin bit of twig that was supposed to stand between her and falling to her death.

"I am not getting on that." Hermione said, pointing at the sleek black nimbus two thousand and one. Ash's smile dropped.

"But if you don't you'll get caught.." Ash said, looking down at her broom, trying to figure out why Hermione wouldn't want to get on it with her.

"Besides, I've always wanted a beautiful woman on the back of my broom." Ash grinned at her. Hermione sighed, at least this way she wouldn't have to dodge past Filch and is mangy cat.

"Fine. But if you go fast I will scream. And then we'll be in trouble for more than just being out after curfew." Hermione glared, climbing on the broom in front of Ash, sitting sideways so at least she could hold onto the Slytherin. Ash kicked off and hovered a few feet of the ground. Hermione jumped and wrapped her arms tightly around Ash's neck.

"Please don't drop me." She pleaded, her voice muffled as she hid her face in her arm. Ash wrapped an arm around Hermione and gripped the broom with the other, slowly edging towards the castle.

"I won't, don't worry." Ash smiled, kissing Hermione's soft hair. She sped up as they began to climb towards the top of the Gryffindor tower.

"Which window? Or shall I just drop you off in the common room?" Ash asked. Hermione refused to remove her face from her arm.

"Common room it is then."

Ash hovered close to the window, carefully removing her arm from around Hermione she pulled our her wand and flicked it. The window flew open and Ash flew closer.

"I think this is your stop." Ash smiled. Hermione whimpered as she looked up. There were only a few people in the common room, but she recognised three familiar faces sitting by the fire, they were all staring at her.

"Thank you." She said to Ash, kissing her tenderly before removing her arms from around her neck and climbing through the common room window.

"See you soon Hermione." Ash grinned, before shooting off towards the Main Entrance.

"What the hell was that about 'Mione?" Ron yelled, standing up to face her, his cheeks and ears were bright red.

"What?" Hermione asked, indignantly.

"That! That girl! You kissed that girl!" Ron was shaking slightly.

"So? What's it to you Ronald?" Hermione growled before disappearing up the girls staircase, shortly followed by Ginny.

"Don't worry mate, she'll come round." Harry said, patting the boys shoulder.

"So, do you know who he is yet?" Draco asked as Ash shot into the common room and dismounted her broom.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where he is." Ash sighed, dropping down onto the black couch.

"It makes feel ill to say this but perhaps you should ask Dumbledore?" Draco said, looking at his friend sympathetically.

"Yeah.. Yeah I guess that could work." Ash yawned.

"And maybe you could get Granger to come with you." Draco smirked. Ash's heart dropped as she realised that Granger didn't know her real last name. At school she had adopted Prince as her last name, but nobody except Malfoy, Snape and Dumbledore knew her real name. She wouldn't be safe if the whole school knew who her mother was. She wagered that at least half of Gryffindor would have had her killed by now if they knew, and probably a couple of teachers would have as well.

"Wait, you have told her your name right?" Draco asked, sitting up straight now.

"No. I didn't think to.." Ash said nervously, the butterflies in her stomach had turned into bloodthirsty bats who were now digging their fangs into her insides.

Ash trudged wearily up the steps towards Dumbledore's office. The full moon was fast approaching and Ash was beginning to feel the effects that it brought with it. She had just the hint of fangs and claws and her temper had deteriorated to the point that even the slightest look would set her in a bad mood. She knocked heavily on the oak door, the muffled sounds of voices from within stopped.

"Come in." The headmaster called and Ash entered, Dumbledore's office always smelt strongly of sweets but in her current condition, the smell was bordering on overpowering.

"Miss Prince, I anticipated your arrival. Please, take a seat next to Miss Granger." Ash's head darted upwards. The smell of sweets and sugar had masked her scent. Ash took a step back, about to make for the door.

"Don't worry Ash, I shall dismiss Miss Granger before we discuss your situation. But I must speak to you both first." Ash growled slightly, sitting as far away from her as possible. Ash caught a hurt look in the girl's eyes, but she dismissed it, right now she just wanted Hermione out of the way.

"As I have already explained to Hermione, I have been in contact with Mr and Mrs Weasley and we have all agreed that it would be best, Ash, if you now spent your holidays with the Weasley family at the burrow and spent some time at your uncle's home at Grimmauld Place." Ash glared down at her hands.

"What does this have to do with Hermione?" Ash growled. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, smiling at them both.

"Hermione has been assigned to look after you and make sure you get settled in properly with the Weasley's."

"So I'm being babysat?" Ash sneered, balling her hands into fists.

"No, Hermione will also be taking care of you before and after the full moon." Dumbledore sighed, watching Ash closely.

"You.. You told her?" Ash snarled.

"You told a fucking Gryffindor that I need to be babysat because I'm a werewolf and I clearly need help dealing with that? Why don't you go ahead and tell her everything else about me, see if she's so keen to help then." Ash hissed, not looking at Hermione, she knew what she was saying would hurt.

"This isn't an offer Ash, I have done what is necessary and Miss Granger will be assisting you every full moon and you will be going to stay with the Weasley's." Dumbledore said, his voice stern, warning Ash not to argue this any further. Ash slumped back in her chair.

"Fine. But she better know what she's letting herself in for." Hermione stared down at the floor, wondering why on earth Ash was reacting this way.

"Miss Granger, I wish to speak to Ash alone now, I shall talk to you again tomorrow regarding what needs to be done for friday." Hermione nodded and left silently, not looking at Ash as she left.

Hermione stormed out of the castle, tears trying to escape her hazel eyes. But she stubbornly held them back.

"Bitch.." Hermione muttered to herself angrily, heading towards the spot by the lake that Ash always came to. She set herself down, pulled a textbook from her bag and began trying to read it.

"So do you know where he is?" Ash asked, her anger slowly subsiding.

"I assume you are speaking of your father?" Dumbledore sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"Yes sir, do you know where he is?" Ash asked again hopefully.

"I do, but I do not think that Lupin will be open to visitors right now. Sirius' death hit him harder than most of us." Dumbledore said sadly, Ash's eye's dropped, the loss of her uncle was still painful.

"I guess it won't make him feel better to be reminded that he used to sleep with the woman that killed his best friend then."

"Perhaps not, but Remus is a good man, once he knows of your whereabouts he will do the right thing." Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"Will you tell him about me sir?"

"Yes my dear, but you will have to patient with this." Ash nodded, pulling herself from her seat she smiled at the Headmaster.

"Thank you.." She muttered, before turning to leave.

"I assume you know what you're doing then." Ash growled as Hermione muttered incantations.

"I have instructions from Dumbledore." Hermione said coldly, securing her wand back in her belt she grabbed Ash's arm and dragged her towards the shrieking shack. Ash allowed herself to be pulled into the shack by the angry woman.

"You're hot when you're angry." Ash winked. Hermione glared at her, throwing he bag down she began casting spells again. Ash sighed and sat cross legged on the dusty floor.

"You could help tidy this place up a bit you know." Hermione sneered, as she began casting cleaning spells.

"You think a pureblood knows how to clean? That's adorably naïve of you Hermione." Ash smiled, leaning back on her hands.

"Don't patronize me." Hermione snapped, rounding on Ash and aiming her wand at her chest. Ash darted across the room, just in time to avoid a barrage of spells that shot towards her.

"What the fuck Hermione?" Ash yelled through the dust cloud, cowering behind an overturned table.

"You fucking bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Hermione screeched. Ash stayed silent, waiting for the dust to settle.

"You fucking act like you hate me, you ignore me, you don't talk to me for days and then when I HAVE to take care of you, you act like nothing happened, like I'm supposed to forget it and we can just be normal again? Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf? Am I not trustworthy enough for you?" Hermione half screamed, her voice echoing through the dusty house. Ash peaked over the table, before diving back down as Hermione shot another load of spells at her.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I was in a bad mood, it happens!" Ash shouted back, her voice muffled by the floor.

"Oh, that's your excuse? You were in a 'bad mood'?" Hermione laughed maniacally

"Well guess what! Now I'm in a bad mood!" Hermione bellowed.

"Reducto!" The table in front of Ash exploded into a hail of splinters. She closed her eyes and covered her head, cowering slightly.

"Stand up and face me you pussy!" Hermione growled, her wand trained on Ash. Ash got up slowly, her hands above her head.

"That's better, now I can see your face while I hex you!" Hermione cackled, shooting another hail of spells at Ash.

"Protego!" Ash yelled, hiding behind her magical shield. The spells ricocheted off the shield and headed for Hermione. She screamed and ducked, her own spells just missing her.

"Expelliarmus." Ash whispered, a jet of red light shot towards Hermione, knocking her off her feet and sending Hermione's wand sailing through the air, Ash caught it and stowed it away in her pocket with her own wand.

"You done?" Ash giggled, walking over to Hermione and pulling her to her feet.

"You're still a bitch." Hermione grumbled, burying her head in Ash.

"Technically I'm your bitch though." Ash smiled, nuzzling Hermione's neck.

"Hey, quit that, I'm supposed to be angry at you, stop being so adorable." Hermione giggled, her efforts at trying to hold back a smile were failing epicly.

"What would you rather I do?" Ash grinned, slowly kissing Hermione's neck.

"I..umm.. I can't think when you're doing that." Hermione sighed, tilting her head so Ash could kiss her more.

"Just because you like it.." Ash mumbled, gently biting Hermione's soft skin.

"Maybe a little too much.." Hermione whispered, her breathing becoming heavier as she felt herself getting turned on. Ash growled, the full moon was just hours away and it was making every desire she had for this perfect woman a million times harder to deal with. Ash slid her hand up underneath Hermione's shirt and softly ran her fingers over Hermione's smooth skin, tracing the edge of her bra, waiting for Hermione to say no. But she didn't, she pulled Ash into a passionate kiss, their tongues teased and glided over each others. Ash pulled Hermione's bra down and began gently sqeezing and kneading her beautiful Hermione's. Hermione moaned and sighed into the kiss, pulling Ash as close as possible. The feeling of their bodies pressed against one another made them both breathless, Hermione grabbed the bottom of Ash's shirt and pulled it up, kissing Ash's chest lightly. Ash groaned and pulled her shirt off, taking Hermione's face in her hand lightly she pulled her back to kiss her again.

"Her..Herm..Hermione. Be..My girlfriend." Ash struggled to get the words out between kisses. Hermione stopped, pulling away from the Slyhterin, only just mentally registering that the girl before her was now shirtless.. And by the looks of things, very very horny. She stared, taking in everything about her. Realising that this, she could be all hers, to keep. To kiss and love and.. make love to. Ash stood there awkwardly, her skin just realising that it was cold in here.

"Well..?" Ash asked, shivering now. Hermione pulled Ash to her and wrapped an arm around her while she fished her wand out of Ash's pocket. She pointed her wand at the old, disused fireplace

"Incendio." She whispered, watching the flames dance into life in the fireplace. Hermione lead Ash over to the rug in front of the fire and sat down. Ash knelt before Hermione and stared at her apprehensively.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Hermione smiled. Ash beamed and pounced on Hermione, their lips crashed together just before their bodies did. Ash pushed Hermione down onto the rug and straddled her, pinning her new girlfriend down. Hermione stared at her, hazel eyes were wide and fire was dancing within them. Hermione pulled Ash down onto her and tangled her fingers in her hair, tugging it lightly as they kissed. Ash moaned softly, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. Ash shifted so she was lying flush against Hermione with her leg between her girlfriend's legs. Hermione gasped as Ash started moving her hips against Hermione's. She deepened the kiss, fumbling with her shirt, trying to get it off so she could feel Ash against her. Ash sat up and pulled Hermione with her, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it across the room. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ash's waist and held her there while she gently kissed and bit her perfect breasts. Ash moaned and tugged at Hermione's hair, the woman beneath her was driving her crazy, she was making her clit throb with every bite. Before Ash knew what was happening she was on her back with a sexy, topless woman straddling her hips. Ash groaned at the amazing woman on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and unclipped her bra, tearing it out of the way she kissed every inch of the woman, taking her nipple in her mouth she nibbled and sucked it, moaning when Hermione did. Her hand slid down Hermione and stroked up her thigh slowly, gently teasing her girlfriend through her jeans. Hermione moaned louder and moved against Ash as she teased her more. Hermione fumbled with her own jeans, just managing to undo them before Ash batted her hands away. She rolled Hermione back onto the carpet and lay on top of her again, kissing her new girlfriend passionately as she pulled her jeans down. Hermione kicked them off and moaned as Ash slid her hand into her panties and began rubbing her slowly.

"Ash.." Hermione groaned, Ash teased Hermione's clit gently and felt the Gryffindor push against her, she rubbed her clit harder this time and bit back a groan as Hermione writhed and groaned beneath her. She couldn't stop herself any more, she wanted to hear her grilfriend's scream with pleasure. She pushed her fingers deep inside Hermione and groaned as she gasped and moved against Ash's hand. Ash made love to her hard and fast, kissing and biting every part of Hermione she could reach as she did before kissing her way down her girlfriend's body and burying her head between her gorgeous legs. She nibbled and licked and sucked her beautiful pussy and slowly dragged her tongue over Hermione's clit until her girlfriend was almost screaming before she plunged her tongue into Hermione and lapped up every last bit of cum she could,Hermione tasted incredible and she wasn't going to let any of it go to waste. Hermione screamed and writhed under Ash, her thoughts were blank and her mind refused to work. Eventually Ash kissed back up Hermione and kissed her passionately, before conjuring a blanket and holding her close while they curled up by the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The change had come like normal, tearing through her body like a forest fire. Her bones cracked and creaked as they deformed and reformed themselves. She grit her teeth and waited it out, allowed her joints to pop back into their new places before getting shakily to her feet and sniffing out her surroundings. She was in a small basement, with a window at the top right side of the room. She recognised this place, she always underwent the change here. But there was something different about tonight. The big brown wolf sniffed and grunted, running its nose along the bottom of the giant oak door. It growled. There was a scent coming from behind it. It was strong, over powering. The wolf howled and began clawing at the door, suddenly desperate to be released. The scent from behind the door changed slightly, the wolf could smell fear, fear something else it could not quite identify.

Hermione stood at the top of the staircase. The full moon had just risen and she could hear the grunts and howls of pain as the change took over Ash. She shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around her. She was scared, scared for herself, scared for Ash, scared that when Ash woke the next morning she would realise what a huge mistake she had made. The coming of the full moon changed werewolves. She'd been reading up about it that morning. They became angrier, tired, more aware and luckily or unluckily for Hermione, very horny. Hermione's heart stopped as the basement went quiet. She could her the soft padding of paws on the stone floor below. She stood still, ears trained on the snuffling that was coming from just behind the door. The suddenly, there was an almighty roar from downstairs as the werewolf laid into the door. Hermione shook, her hand clasped tightly over her mouth to try and stop any sound from coming out. Dust was knocked from the ceiling and Hermione stood in shock and watched at the door creaked and strained againt the weight of the wolf it was trying to keep in.

The wolf snarled and howled and charged at the door, smashing into it with as much force as it was possible to give without knocking itself out. The wood began to crack around the hinges. The wolf charged again, more cracks, and again until finally it burst out of the basement and bounded up the stairs.

Hermione squeaked, noticing the first crack in the door. She stumbled backwards, fumbling around for her wand until she remembered it was back in her jeans by the fireplace.

"Fuck.." Hermione whispered, terrified, mentally kicking herself for not thinking to bring her wand with her when she locked Ash in the basement. Then it happened. The door to the basement shattered into hundreds of splinters and lumps of wood. Hermione fell backwards, scrambling towards the fireplace. She was almost at her wand. She was just inches from it when..

The wolf bounded up the stairs, howling menacingly, warning off whatever was sharing the house with it. It stopped dead as it noticed a young woman scrambling desperately towards the fireplace. The wolf padded over silently, never taking its eyes off of the young witch. It stood over her, mouth dripping with saliva. The witch stopped dead, too scared to move. The wolf bent its head down and sniffed her apprehensively. The scent made the wolf shiver, it bared its teeth and growled as the woman turned to face it. It bent down and sniffed her again, her face streaked with tears. Under the smell of fear the wolf could smell..

Hermione whimpered. She could feel its hot breath on the back of her neck. She shook with fear as the wolf sniffed her. She gulped and twisted round to face it. It was huge, much larger than a normal wolf. Its light brown fur danced with shadows from the flickering flames. The beast bared its teeth and growled, sniffing Hermione again. She could feel the wet of tears on her face but she was frozen with fear. The beast shivered and went rigid, staring at Hermione, teeth still bared. She looked up into the wolf's emerald eyes. A cold sensation ran over her as she found herself caught in the wolf's gaze.

The wolf stayed perfectly still, staring into her hazel eyes. Watching, waiting for her to turn and run. But she stayed beneath the animal, staring back at it. The wolf trembled before backing off and hesitantly sitting before her.

Hermione watched in amazement as the wolf back off and sat down just inches from her. She sat up slowly, her body was still trembling with fear and her mind begged her to run. It watched her silently, unmoving again. She raised her hand, edging it forwards, towards the wolf's sand coloured fur. It flinched as her finger tips brushed its fur lightly. Hermione tentatively stroked it, careful not to make any sudden movements.

The wolf felt her touch its fur, her touch felt soothing. The wolf inched forwards and pressed its head against the woman's shoulder. The witch stroked the wolf lightly again and it let out a soft sigh. The witch gained more confidence and began petting and stroking the wolf like it was just a harmless puppy. The wolf nudged and nuzzled her, taking in her scent. Everything about her made the wolf calm.

The wolf nuzzled Hermione, her eyes widened as it let out a low sigh and nudged her, encouraging her. She stroked it more, her fear subsiding. Without warning it nudged her hard and she fell back onto the carpet. Her heart was racing again and she was about to make a grab for her wand when the wolf laid down next to her, laying its head and paw across her. She met the animal's green eyes again and it huffed, shaking its head a little. She smiled and stroked the wolf while she reached out above her for her wand. She conjured a pillow and set it under her head while she continued stroking Ash. The wolf yawned, its eyes closing slowly, never once leaving Hermione's. Before long, both Hermione and the werewolf were sleeping soundly.

Ash woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Her stomach growled like a hungry wolf and demanded that she consume whatever was giving off heavenly scent.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled, waving her wand and levitating a tray of food towards Ash.

"Dumbledore sent a house elf down with some food and he said it would be best not to return to the castle until later this afternoon when the people from Hogsmeade are making their way back." Hermione explained, engrossed in a textbook. Ash grunted, her face full of food.

The two girls sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Ash finally broke the silence.

"So, about last night.."

"Yeah.. You scared the shit out of me." Hermione smiled weakly, shuffling over to Ash.

"Sorry.. But erm.. I kind of need to tell you something but I need to know something first before I can tell you." Ash said, butterflies attacking her stomach as she spoke.

"Okay, what is it?" Hermione said, resting her head on Ash.

"Um.. Well.. You know better than anyone that you can't judge a person by their blood status or their family, I mean, you're muggle born yet you're the smartest witch Hogwarts is ever likely to see.." Ash talked at a million miles an hour.

"Yeeaahh.. What's your point?" Hermione said curiously, shifting so she could look at Ash.

"Um.. I.. You know Bellatrix Lestrange? Well.. I'm sort of, her daughter and I know how much everyone hates death eaters but you're dating a Slytherin so it would be silly to assume that I'm not related to a death eater somehow.. Not that all Slytherin's are evil." Ash stuttered and mumbled her way through her mini speech. Hermione remained scarily silent.

"Hermione? Say something?" Ash panicked, her heart felt like it was about to shatter, she shouldn't have said anything, she should have just skipped to the scarily romantic part and told her about werewolves and their love lives. Hermione stood up, brushing herself down she summoned her bag and book and made for the door.

"Hermione?" Ash whimpered, refusing to let any tears spill as she felt herself breaking.

"I have to go.. I have a lot to think about." Hermione said coldly before disappearing out the door. The door swung shut, leaving Ash alone in the dank, dusty, broken house. She summoned a blanket and curled up beneath it, finally allowing her tears to fall.

Hermione walked across the grounds in a daze, she was shaking with anger and shame. How could Ash have kept this from her, how could she have let them make love, how dare she not tell her this before they started going out. Hermione felt tears lip down her cheeks, she wiped them away and gritted her teeth, her heart was aching but she ignored it. Even if she did feel something for Ash, they could never be together, her friends would desert her and her parents would be ashamed that she was dating another woman. Hermione laughed at herself, how the hell did she think that her and Ash were ever going to work out.

Ash wandered numbly around the castle. It was five in the morning and she hadn't slept yet. This was the eighth night in a row that she had avoided sleep, avoided dreaming about her, avoided the crippling agony of waking up to realise that she wasn't hers. She had taken to using potions to keep herself mildly alert, not that it mattered, the last time she had bothered to go to class was the day before the full moon. Her days now consisted of reading and wandering. Occasionally she would apparate to various places around the country, just so she could get away from the castle and the endless reminders of her Hermione. Except she wasn't hers any more, her mate didn't want her, she would be alone forever. Doomed to live without love. Because that's what the werewolf's curse really is. Finding your mate, loving them, trying to get them, and then watching them walk away when they discover what you are. Although in this case, it was who Ash was, not what she was, that drove her mate away. Without her mate, she was nothing.

Hermione woke from yet another night of dreaming about her. It had been over a week since Hermione had walked away from Ash and she hadn't seen her since. Ash had stopped turning up to classes, she wasn't at meals any more and when Hermione had accidentally checked Ash's spot by the lake the last few days, she wasn't there either. Hermione sighed, pulling herself out of bed and dressed slowly, the continuous ache in her heart was starting to worry her. She decided it was time to tell Dumbledore that she could not take care of Ash any more.

When Ash finally allowed herself to sleep, it was nine in the morning and everyone else was in their classes, she had unintentionally decided to turn nocturnal. Her mate plagued her dreams, torturous images of what their life could have been like, taunting the young werewolf, doubling the pain that she was already in. Ash woke with tears in her eyes, she growled and forced them away, getting up she softly padded to the showers, trying to decide what to do with her life now that all hope of happiness had been erased. Then she remembered him. He lost his mate, he could help her.

Hermione knocked lightly on the solid oak door, Dumbledore's calm voice ordered her to enter and she pushed it open, walking slowly into the office.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled welcomely, before sensing Hermione's mood. His expression turned solemn.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't look after Ash any more. And I do not think that it would be wise for a Lestrange to stay at the Weasley's house or at the base of the Order. It would be disrespectful to those that have died in this war and the previous." Hermione explained, her face burning with anger.

"And who is her father, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked, offering Hermione a seat, she took it and threw herself into it angrily.

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Hermione spat venomously. Dumbledore shook his head, getting up from his desk and walking round to stand before Hermione.

"Hermione, there is much that you do not know about Miss Lestrange. Perhaps you should let me explain before you walk out on your girlfriend just because of her last name." Hermione huffed and sat back in her chair, nodding for Dumbledore to continue.

"First of all, Ash's father is not Rodolphus Lestrange, it is Remus Lupin." Hermione's jaw dropped slightly.

"B-but, Remus would never.. She's.. She's a Death Eater!"

"Bellatrix never used to be evil Hermione. She just fell in love with someone she could not be with, which can drive a person to insanity." Hermione grimaced, not finding it easy to believe that someone like Bellatrix could be capable of any emotion, let alone love.

"Also, Ash has cut off all ties with her mother, other than Draco and Narcissa, she does not contact her family. She came to me for help because now she has nowhere else to go and wants to save her cousin from being forced into becoming a Death Eater." Dumbledore looked at Hermione sternly, guilt washed over Hermione and she stared at the floor, too ashamed to meet the Headmaster's gaze.

"I am disappointed Hermione. Out of everyone in the order I thought you would be the least likely to react this way. Especially seeing as you and Ash have become quite close over the last couple of weeks. Perhaps you should consider getting to know somebody better next time before shunning a perfectly nice person because of their family. Merlin knows we need all the allies we can get these days." Dumbledore sighed, returning to his seat behind the desk.

"Hermione, I know you are a smart witch but do you know anything about werewolves other than the obvious?" Dumbledore asked, puling a book from the top of the pile on his desk. Hermione shook her head.

"Then you do not know about werewolf's mates then. I think perhaps you should read this before you go back and apologise to Ash." Dumbledore smiled, handing Hermione the dusty old book. Hermione nodded and dismissed herself.

"I'm sorry Professor. Thank you." She said as she stopped at the door.

"You should be apologising to Ash, Hermione, not me." Dumbledore said, waving her away.

Ash sat on the ledge of the owlery and watched the owl fly off into the distance. She had finally, after five hours of re-writes and paranoia, sent it. The letter to her father was just one line long, but she had decided that she should see if he would reply to her first rather than dumping all her problems on him. The scent hit her like a bludger, clouding all her other senses. She whipped round, almost falling backwards out of the window.

"Hi.." Hermione said, walking over to her. She smiled timidly, it was perfect, she was perfect, she was everything.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for walk.." Hermione was interrupted by Ash grabbing her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Hermione kissed back before she knew what she was doing and the two were quickly moaning and clutching eachother.

"Where have you been, I've missed you so much, please don't go again, I'm so sorry, I love you Hermione." Ash blurted out as soon as they stopped kissing. Hermione stared, shocked by Ash's outburst.

"H-how do you know? How do you know you love me?" Hermione stammered. Ash grimaced and looked away.

"I just do.."

"But how?"

"I.. Your.. I can pick your scent out a mile off, even when you haven't showered you smell perfect. Whenever I'm in a room with you I can't stop staring at you and wishing you were mine to love and protect, when I see you or your name is mentioned or I just accidentally think of you my heart skips a beat, you're always on my mind Hermione. There hasn't been a single night where I haven't dreamt of you and dreamt about having a life with you and when I wake up it kills me because I can't see someone as perfect as you ever being with someone like me and the moment I got the chance to I blew it by opening my stupid mouth and without you the world doesn't seem right and I'm not complete. You're my mate Hermione, werewolves find their mate, fall desperately in love with them and then have to try and get them first before someone else steals them. They can never be complete without them, they can never love anyone but them and they will never be truly happy without them. Please don't be stolen from me Hermione, I can't lose you, I can never love anyone but you Hermione. Please stay with me." Ash was begging now, her arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione and she felt as if she would break if she let her go.

"I don't know what to say.." Hermione said, holding Ash as tightly as possible.

"Say what you feel.. Please?"

"I.. I feel.. I feel like I'm in love with you Ash." Hermione smiled, Ash grinned and pounced on her, kissing her passionately again until they were panting and out of breath.

"I love you Hermione, I love you I love you I love you." Ash was still grinning like a child, Hermione giggled and nuzzled into her.

"I love you too Ash."

_AU: I smell cheddar._

_This chapter is for you Beth xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The months flew by uneventfully and suddenly it was Christmas, the whole of Hogwarts was on the train back to their families to celebrate. Ash nuzzled herself comfortably into her girlfriends neck and breathed her unique scent in deeply. It made her head spin. Hermione looked down at Ash, who had her nose buried in Hermione's beautiful hair.

"Don't get too comfortable baby, we'll be at the station in five minutes." Hermione giggled, Ash sighed and started planting tiny kisses along Hermione's jaw.

"Five minutes is all I need.." Ash mumbled mischievously, capturing Hermione's lips and kissing her tenderly.

"Baby, we're almost there." Hermione smiled, nudging Ash off of her. Ash pouted,

sticking her bottom lip out.

"But.. But we won't be able to kiss again for like.. A whole 5 hours!" Ash whined, trying to hide a smile. Hermione grinned, her heart melting at her girlfriend's attempt at being cute.

"No honey, we'll be seen by everybody. I'd like to be able to tell them about us first before they see us eating each other's faces." Ash inched sneakily towards Hermione, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Ash. No." Hermione chuckled.

"Ooowh but please? Just a little one? Just to keep me going 'til later?" Ash smiled, batting her eyelashes. Hermione sighed and pulled Ash forward into one last kiss. Ash seized her opportunity and wrapped her arms around Hermione, kissing her as passionately as she could, gaining tiny moans from her. Eventually Ash let Hermione go, grinning from ear to ear.

"You."

"Me?" Ash smiled innocently.

"Yes, you. You are getting far too cheeky for your own good." Hermione said sternly, a smile creeping into the corners of her mouth.

"You love it." Ash winked, grabbing their bags as the train pulled into the station.

"That's not the point."

Ash darted across the platform, both suitcases in one hand and her girlfriend's hand in the other. She dodged away from the shiny white blonde hair that was her aunt and uncle and towards the fiery red hair of her guardians for the year.

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley's voice rang out across the platform as she pulled her adopted daughter into what seemed to be a nice warm hug. Hermione spluttered and returned the hug awkwardly.

"And you must be Ashley. "

"It's just Ash, ma'am." Ash smiled, offering out her hand to the red head. Mrs Weasley ignored it and pulled Ash into a bone breaking hug.

"Just Ash? But Ashley is such a pretty name." Mrs Weasley smiled, releasing Ash and grinning down at her. Ash staggered back, and picked up the bags she had only just noticed she'd dropped.

"This way dears, the rest of us are already by the car." Mrs Weasley said, toddling off through the crowd. Hermione turned giggling to Ash

"Ashley? Really? Your name is Ashley?"

"No, people just keep making that mistake, you know my full name is Ashen." Ash sighed.

"Yeah right Ashley." Hermione grinned, dashing off before Ash could hex her.

Ash yawned, stretching out on the bed, the children had been banished to their rooms so the adults could have their meeting. Hermione had dragged Ash out of the way of Ron who looked like he was about to corner the small Slytherin and in his words "Knock her block off" and hid her werewolf away in their new room.

"So why does Rob hate me again?" Ash sighed, shifting her weight so she could stare at her girlfriend.

"Well I doubt he likes the fact that you never get his name right." Hermione smiled, flicking her wand and making her clothes dance into the cupboard.

"Apart from that.."

"Because he fancies me and i'm with you so that gives him the right to threaten my girl." Hermione growled, slamming the cupboard shut.

"Woah, calm down honey" Ash said, jumping off the bed and wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist. "you just went from nought to murderous in less than a second. Are you sure there isn't a little werewolf in you somewhere?"

"There will be in a minute." Hermione grinned, pushing her werewolf back onto the bed.

"Oh.. Now you're scaring me." Ash winked, wrapping her arms around Hermione and rolling on top of her.

"Really? Am I not allowed to be horny now and then?" Hermione winked, tugging the buttons on Ash's shirt open. Ash let her shirt slide off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor, before ripping off Hermione's clothes. Hermione smiled up at her girlfriend, grabbing her wand she waved it towards the door, locking it.

"Muffliato." Hermione whispered, throwing her wand away she pulled Ash down and kissed her passionately. Ash groaned, running her hand up Hermione's smooth stomach and rubbing her breast gently, capturing her nipple she rolled it between her fingers softly, loving the feeling of Hermione groaning into her mouth. Hermione traced Ash's thigh with her fingers, sending shivers down Ash's spine.

"It's my turn baby." Hermione whispered into Ash's ear, nibbling it gently, Ash moaned submissively and let Hermione push her onto her back and straddle her.

"Good werewolf." Hermione smiled, running her tongue down Ash's jaw, eliciting soft moans from her girlfriend. Hermione stroked up Ash's thigh again slowly, planting kisses along Ash's collarbone and chest until she reached her bra.

"Get it off honey." Hermione growled, nudging Ash's bra. Ash arched her back and unclasped it, pulling it off. Hermione groaned and ran her tongue over Ash's nipple, capturing it in her mouth she gently bit and tugged it, making Ash arch her back and groan louder. Hermione moaned and rubbed Ash's pussy, feeling her girlfriend getting more excited beneath her.

"Hermione.." Ash moaned feebly, moving her hips against Hermione. Hermione dragged her finger over Ash's clit, making her jump from the sudden rush of pleasure, Ash closed her eyes and bit her lip as Hermione started slowly teasing and rubbing her favourite spot.

"Damnit Hermione you're too good." Ash moaned, Hermione groaned and teased Ash's clit faster until she felt her girlfriend moan and tense beneath her

"Baby i'm going to cum!" Ash moaned helplessly, Hermione plunged her fingers deep inside Ash, causing her to scream out as Hermione thrust her fingers hard and deep into her, catching her gspot with every thrust. Ash groaned and screamed and gripped the bed, her muscles tensing again, Hermione was about to push her over the edge when Hermione switched again and began rubbing her werewolf's clit again, Ash screamed out Hermione's name as she came hard. Hermione smiled and licked Ash's sweet cum off her fingers. Ash stared wide eyed and groaned defeatedly, pulling Hermione down next to her she nuzzled into her girlfriend.

"You're way too good at that." Ash mumbled feebly. Hermione grinned and cuddled her little werewolf, letting her doze off in her arms.

Ash was woken by someone hammering on the door. She growled sleepily and nuzzled back into Hermione, grumbling to herself.

"Who the hell is that?" Ash mumbled, trailing kisses down Hermione's neck.

"I don't know baby but we should probably get dressed and go see." Hermione sighed, wriggling out from underneath her girlfriend. Ash growled and wrapped herself round Hermione's waist.

"I like it here, it's warm, we should definitely stay in bed. Bed is nice." Ash smiled, letting herself be dragged half off the bed.

"We can come back to bed later, i'm pretty sure it's time for breakfast anyway." Hermione smiled, untangling herself from Ash.

"Food?" Ash grinned hungrily, diving off the bed and rummaging through her trunk for something to wear. Hermione giggled and pulled on her clothes.

"What took you guys so long?!" Ron yelled as the two girls finally emerged from their room.

"We had to find something to wear." Hermione smiled, pulling Ash down the stairs away from Ron.

"Pyjamas would have been fine." Ron sneered, following them.

"I wasn't wearing pyjamas." Ash smirked, causing Ron to turn bright red. Hermione shot her a warning look before dragging her down to breakfast.

"How are you settling in dear?" Mrs Weasley smiled, loading Ash's plate with food.

"Fine thank you, this smells amazing." Ash smiled, trying not to drool everywhere. Hermione smirked as she watched Ash stuff herself with food.

"You look like a hamster when you do that." Hermione giggled, poking Ash's cheek. Ash glared and tried chewing faster so she could retaliate.

"Don't bother honey, the moment has passed." Hermione whispered. Ash frowned at her and returned to her food.

"So, Ashley, you're on the quidditch team right?" Harry asked, being the first person to actually engage Ash in conversation. Ash nodded, her mouth still stuffed with food.

"What position do you play? I don't really pay much attention to anyone but the seekers." Harry smiled, biting into some toast. Ash swallowed and smiled.

"Goal keeper. Ever wondered why your scores are so much lower when you play Slytherin?" Ash smirked playfully.

"We just assumed your team was cheating more." Ron growled.

"Slytherin's don't cheat, we're just chronic opportunists." Ash smiled, Ron snorted and went back to eating.

"Anyway.." Harry said, breaking the tension "We were going to have a match out in the orchard after breakfast and we're one man short, fancy being our goalie?"

"Sure thing, who's team am I on?" Ash smiled.

"Ours! Fred and George shouted before anyone could answer.

"Anyone that can annoy Ron just by existing definitely needs to be on our team." Fred teased. Ash smiled at the twins and finished off her food.

Hermione followed Ash back up to their room and watched Ash change into some quidditch gear.

"You never said you were on the quidditch team." Hermione said, pulling Ash into a hug.

"You never asked honey. But now you know, you going to be cheering on my team?" Ash giggled, pecking Hermione on the cheek.

"I could never cheer on the Slytherins, but i'll always secretly be rooting for you." Hermione smiled, kissing Ash tenderly.

"You going to come watch?" Ash beamed hopefully, Hermione nodded and started looking for a coat.

"You can borrow my fluffy one if you want." Ash smiled, handing Hermione the oversized leather jacket.

"How is that fluffy?"

"Check out the inside." Ash smirked, opening it up to reveal the woolly lining.

"Technically that's woolly not fluffy." Hermione smiled, pulling it on over her jumper.

"Yeah but fluffy sounds cuter."

Ash dodged another apple that had been thrown at her, they were nowhere near as dangerous as bludgers, but in the freezing cold they still hurt like hell.

"Ash!" Fred yelled out, pointing towards the red head now zooming towards her. Ash grit her teeth and watched the girl, waiting to see if she was going to feint or just throw the quaffle. She feinted right, aiming for the left hoop, Ash darted in front of it, barely making the save, her fingers were beyond numb now.

"Bitch!" Ginny yelled at Ash, giggling as she hovered next to her. Ash threw the quaffle back to Fred and sat back on her broom.

"Guys, I think i'm going to call it quits now! Pretty sure I have frostbite in my fingers!" Ginny yelled towards her brothers, they all nodded in agreement.

"Who won Hermione?" Harry shouted down to Ash's girlfriend, Hermione looked up, her nose bright red from the cold.

"Fred's team won 160-90!" Hermione yelled back, standing up ready to go back to the burrow. Ash flew down to her girlfriend and hovered beside her.

"Want a lift? I promise not to go fast." Ash smiled, offering Hermione a hand up. Hermione nodded and climbed onto Ash's broom, wrapping her arms around Ash again and burying her head in her.

"Thank you, it's so cold out here." Hermione sniffled in Ash's neck.

"I know honey, we'll go get changed into something fluffy and sit by the fire, yeah?" Ash smiled, taking off slowly towards the burrow, Hermione nodded and shivered.

"You two are too cute." Ginny said, flying alongside the couple.

"Thanks.. You're pretty good, are you on the Gryffindor team yet?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I just joined this year, you're probably the most annoying keeper in the world. All the others are pretty incompetent." Ginny smirked, not realising Ron was flying just behind them. He pushed past them and zoomed off towards the burrow.

"Oops.." Ginny sniggered. "I better go after him." Ginny smiled, taking off after her brother.

Hermione sat next to the fire, her girlfriend half asleep in her lap. The full moon was two days away and Ash spent her time either asleep or desperately trying to get into Hermione's pants. Not that Hermione minded much. Ash whimpered and looked up at Hermione, trying to see whether Hermione was tired enough to go to bed yet, it was only eight in the evening but she was already close to falling completely asleep. Hermione sighed and nodded, the girls stood up, about to go upstairs to bed when there was a knock at the door. Mrs Weasley looked to her husband, who sighed and went to open the door, his hand hovering over his wand.

"Ah, Albus, what brings you here this evening?" Mr Weasley asked, welcoming Albus into their home.

"And Remus!" Mr Weasley beamed, grabbing Lupin's hand and shaking it vigorously. Ash's head shot up, her tiredness vanished and her heart raced.

"Evening Arthur, Molly, kids." Lupin smiled weakly, nodding to them all.

"Mrs Weasley, is there a spare room Remus and I could have a little chat in?" Albus asked. Mrs Weasley nodded

"Upstairs, first floor, the door on the left is Arthur's study."

"Ash, would you come with me please." Dumbledore said, beckoning Ash to follow him. Ash followed the two men up the stairs, ignoring everyone's questioning looks.

They entered the cozy little room, Albus conjured up a fire in the fire place and Remus sat down on the battered leather sofa. Dumbledore sat on the desk chair, leaving Ash only one choice of seat next to Remus.. So she sat on the rug by the fire instead.

"How are you settling in, Ash?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Fine thanks.." Ash replied hesitantly.

"You've dyed your hair." Remus said out of nowhere. Ash looked puzzled.

"Your hair, it's naturally my colour, you've dyed it black." Remus smiled. Ash nodded awkwardly.

"Albus tells me you've broken off contact with your mother and Lucius." Remus sighed, trying to start some sort of conversation. Ash nodded and fiddled with her jumper.

"Why did you stop talking to them?" Remus asked.

"Because they wanted me to join the Death Eaters." Ash sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Oh.. Well that is a pretty good reason to stop talking to them.. Why didn't you want to be a Death Eater?" Ash glared up at him.

"Why didn't you." She growled. Remus nodded

"Fair point. But you were brought up by the Malfoy's and Bellatrix, you're almost hard wired to be a Death Eater.

"Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater either, and he's all pure blood. Maybe our generation is just more intelligent than yours." She snarled. Remus frowned

"Why are you so angry at me? I've only been here five minutes."

"Maybe that's the problem." Ash huffed, looking into the fire.

"So you're angry I haven't been around?" Remus sighed.

"No, i'm angry that you assume i'm as bad as my mother when technically i'm half you. And if my mother was so awful, why am I even here? I've been led to believe that you're a good man, so why would you have a relationship with a wanted Death Eater?" Ash hissed.

"I apologise, Ashen, I just wanted to make sure you weren't here as a spy, even though Albus has assured me your intentions are innocent."

"I didn't join the Death Eaters because I don't want to worship some jumped up little lizard man that thinks he's gods gift to wizard-kind." Remus laughed

"Is that the only reason you didn't join?" Remus chuckled, the weak smile returning to his face.

"That and I'm in love with a muggle born. I don't think i'd quite fit in to their little clique."

"Oh? And how do you know you're in love with this person?" Lupin asked, leaning forward.

"Because werewolves just know?" Ash said. Remus' eyes widened.

"Albus.. You never told me she was.. Why didn't you mention this?" Remus growled at Dumbledore, suddenly ignoring Ash's presence.

"Don't you think I had the right to know?" Remus shouted, standing over Dumbledore.

"No, Remus. You did not. And why does it matter so much? Yes she's a werewolf, what else did you expect? There was only ever a small chance that she wouldn't be."

"So you think you've found your mate then?" Remus sneered.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"It's a she." Ash sighed.

"Who is she then?" Remus asked, slightly taken aback.

"Hermione Granger." Ash said, smiling a little at her name. Remus looked at her sadly and sighed.

"It will go wrong Ash, you'll lose her somehow. Werewolves rarely keep their mates. Besides, Hermione and Ron were made for each other, I don't think in the long run that you'll be able to stand in the way of that." Ash stood up and walked slowly over to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Ash, mates are a dangerous thing, and they almost always go wrong. I'm sorry but she's not as in love with you as you think."

"Take that back." Ash growled menacingly.

"You've read up on our species haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what happens. She doesn't love you Ash, you should stop this before it gets too painful." Ash snarled and jumped at him, pushing him to the floor, her fists flying. Dumbledore stood up and grabbed his wand, levitating Ash off of Lupin.

"You don't know anything about us." Ash snarled, struggling against the incantation which held her back.

"The odds are against you Ash!" Remus yelled, holding his bloody nose.

"I don't give a flying fuck you pessimistic twat! Just cus you and Bella didn't work out doesn't mean my relationship won't!" Ash yelled back, finally breaking the spell that held her and storming out of the room and up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione heard the commotion from downstairs, and jumped when she heard a door slamming. She quickly got up and made her way upstairs, bumping into Lupin on the way up who was holding a bloody nose. She sprinted the rest of the way up, suddenly afraid that Ash might be in a worse state than him.

"Ash?" Hermione said timidly, slowly opening the door.

"Mmmm?" Ash said, lifting her head up from the pillow.

"Are you okay? I saw Lupin on the way down, what the hell happened?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to her werewolf.

"Nothing.." Ash sighed, cuddling up to Hermione.

"Oi, no, tell me." Hermione shuffled away.

"We had a bit of a fight." Ash said, shuffling after Hermione.

"Why?"

"He said some things, I said some things and I might have punched him a little."

"Oh Ash.." Hermione sighed. Ash stared sadly up at her.

"What did he say to make you so angry?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around Ash.

"He said we wouldn't last and that you didn't really love me." Ash said, burying her head in Hermione.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice cracked as she said it and she hid herself in Hermione's neck.

"I don't think you punched him hard enough, can I have a go?" Hermione growled, holding her girlfriend protectively. Ash choked out a laugh.

"I'd never leave you Ash, we are going to last, I promise." Hermione whispered, kissing Ash's hair.

"Thank you.. I love you so much.. I'd be nothing without you." Ash whispered, lifting her head up to look into her girlfriend's beautiful eyes.

"God you're beautiful. It shouldn't even be physically possible to be as beautiful as you." Ash smiled, planting kisses all over Hermione's face. Hermione blushed and grinned, stroking her werewolf.

"I'm always going to love you, you know that right? I'm programmed to love you forever and to protect you with my life. I love you with every fibre of my being Hermione, don't ever doubt that for a second." Ash said before kissing her passionately.

"I love you too Ash, so much, and I promise we'll last."


End file.
